Seth sabe
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Seth siempre creyó que las heridas de Emily eran visiblemente terribles. Las heridas que Sam le provocó a Leah, esas eran peores. De esas heridas que no se ven, pero que están, sangran, duelen, desgarran, gritan y conviven con uno cada día, cada hora. J/L


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, el único sentido de esto es que no tiene mucho sentido.

Para Magu, porque es mi ángel de vacaciones. Para Seba, porque es mi mitad verde Ravenclaw y para Ruben, porque me confundió con un vampiro xD

**Seth sabe.**

A Seth le preocupa su hermana.  
Es una preocupación desmedida y con pocos fundamentos, una suerte de sexto sentido, porque como ella suele repetirle entre dientes _no lo necesita, está bien._  
Posiblemente, ella esté bien, pero Seth sabe -no como sabe el resto de la manada, cuando ella entra en fase, sino como lo sabe un hermano-, que está menos bien de lo que suele estarlo.

Ella lo rebate y la discusión se termina, porque nadie tiene la lengua tan afilada como su hermana a la hora de replicar.

Pero Seth intuye, como quien mira la aglomeración de nubes grises y sabe que lloverá, que algo cambió. Un cambio mínimo, pero es un cambio.

– ¿Por qué esa Bella Swan es tan importante? –preguntó distraídamente una tarde.

Él se encogió de hombros, porque no es algo que se hubiera preguntado de antaño y el cuestionamiento le tomó desprevenido.

–No lo entiendo. No es gran cosa, de hecho, es patética. –refunfuña todavía, inconforme con la respuesta.

–A mi me agrada. –respondió Seth. Ella arqueó una ceja.

–No veo porqué.

–Tampoco veo porqué no debería. –replicó simplemente.

La observa mirando a Bella cuando viene a La Push, a visitar a Jake. Leah la mira cuando se marcha y Edward la recoge. La mira cuando camina por la playa y tropieza. La mira cuando se sienta con Jacob en lo que ellos llaman _su _árbol La mira y siente envidia. Una envidia avergonzada de ser pública cuando se transforma. Es algo duro para Leah esto de los pensamientos compartidos. Ella es una mujer entre tantos hombres; y entre ellos, también está Sam.

Sam.

Todavía recuerda la noche que debió ir por ella. Es su hermana mayor, pero él se sabe con la responsabilidad de protegerla.

Leah es por regla general, la persona más orgullosa y terca que conoce -más terca que Bella, incluso-; a veces, cuando intenta sobresalir o actúa por orgullo, él debe estar allí. Y ella lo acepta, porque es parte de la regla, una regla que existe únicamente entre y para ellos.

Aquella noche era especialmente fría y el viento y la lluvia no hacían un mejor panorama. A media tarde, Leah se había marchado con Sam. Las cosas no iban bien de un tiempo a esa parte y Seth la oía a veces, ahogando sollozos con la almohada o repitiendo constantemente "¿Lo prometes?", tras una discusión acalorada con Sam en el cuarto contiguo. Y él lo prometía, sin más.

Era ya entrada la noche y ella no regresaba. Su madre comenzaba a inquietarse y su padre amenazaba con ponerse pronto de un humor peligroso.

–Iré por ella y la traeré de regreso. –afirmó, sopesando las hipótesis respecto a lo que había ocurrido, porque no era tonto, de hecho, era una teoría a la que todos -hasta el más distraído y desinformado de la tribu- habían logrado llegar por diferentes caminos.

– ¿Leah? –preguntó con suavidad infantil. Oyó un gemido ahogado y distinguió la figura conocida de su hermana en la oscuridad. Debajo de un árbol que la protegía poco y nada de la tormenta, temblaba, recargada contra el tronco y murmuraba incoherencias.

–Lo prometió. –rugió. Los restos de un llanto histérico sólo se podían apreciar esparcidos por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de una lluvia furiosa. Su voz era firme, imperiosa. Furiosa como nunca antes. Destrozada, desconsolada.

– ¿Qué…?

–Lo prometió. Lo prometió. Maldito…Lo prometió.

–Leah, cálmate. –apremió su hermano, consternado. Y ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, gesto que pasó desapercibido gracias a la oscuridad, pero que Seth dio por hecho cuando los murmullos cesaron y no se oyó réplica alguna.

–Sam se fue. –comentó como si nada, la voz quebrada como si un estuviera ahogando con ella un grito desgarrador que luchaba por escapar. Seth fingió no darse cuenta.

–Lo siento. –respondió.  
–Yo también. –afirmó ella, con sinceridad.

Ahora con indiferencia culpa a Emily. Sus palabras son desligadas de emoción aparente y no se permite demostrarle herida alguna.

Seth siempre creyó que las heridas de Emily eran visiblemente terribles. Todos sabían que nunca desaparecerían, pero ella afirmaba que ya no dolía, que no era nada. Las heridas que Sam le provocó a Leah, esas eran peores. De esas heridas que no se ven, pero que están, sangran, duelen, desgarran, gritan y conviven con uno cada día, cada hora.  
Todas esas noches durante mucho tiempo, en las que Leah se permitía un desahogo silencioso y amargo, él la oía.

En cuanto a Sam, todavía no llega el día que es capaz de mirarlo sin rencor, dejarle ver entre líneas que no lo culpa por la imprimación pero sí por todas las promesas quebrantadas. Que lo culpa por lo que siente como una traición, por todo el dolor y el desconsuelo, por no dejarle ser parte de aquello que le había marcado la vida y que sí había sido capaz de compartir con Emily. Lo culpa con el más frío de los rencores.

– ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! –se queja ella. Seth sonríe y regresa al mundo, a La Push, a su casa.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Olvídalo.

Mantienen una pequeña lucha de miradas. Seth abandona la lucha por cansancio, ella no lo hará, simplemente para demostrar que es más perseverante que su hermano. Le gusta ser más.

Como cuando eran pequeños y jugaban carreras. Nunca le dejaba ganar.  
Incluso ahora, cuando entra en fase y continúan jugando carreras. Embry todavía no puede con ella y Jared perdió la apuesta referente al tema de la comida. Una victoria inminente.

Con Jake es distinto. Seth lo admira por eso -y por muchas otras cosas, qué va, es su héroe-. Sam siempre puede mantenerla a raya, porque Leah no es capaz de estar mucho tiempo con él y cuando se miran, ella con su mirada fría y rencorosa, y él con apacible calma y culpa, siempre deben ser interrumpidos.  
Jake, por otra parte, ha demostrado que puede ser más rápido a la hora de entrar en fase, que puede aullar más alto y ser más hábil a la hora de luchar, más ágil y más glotón, incluso.

Y ella ha dejado de retarlo, porque eso implica una humillación renovada, como la vez en la que ella aseguró que podía arrojarse del acantilado y Jake debió ayudarla a salir del agua. Todavía se sonroja furiosamente cuando lo recuerda.

–Ahora te gusta salvar gente, ¿verdad? –le había espetado.

Jacob la ignoró, todo sea por la integridad física ajena

–Podía sola. –afirmó con voz temblorosa.

–Claro, como quieras. –refunfuñó. –Me conformo con que lo agradezcas. –añadió.  
Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Que podía sola!

–No siempre tienes que demostrar ser la mejor en todo.

Ella gruñó en respuesta, y él arqueó una ceja.  
Seth era mero espectador, pues sabe que en caso de entrometerse, llevará las de perder. No tiene vela en ese entierro y lo sabe, porque hay cosas que están muy por encima de uno.

– ¡El problema es que pretendes salvar a la damisela en peligro! ¡No soy Bella! ¡Y ella preferiría que su chupasangres la salvara!

–Cierra la boca.

Ahí es donde comienzan las sospechas de Seth.  
El quid de la cuestión es Isabella Swan, que salta los acantilados y los temas de conversación con la misma rapidez.

Recuerda con nitidez particular aquella conversación, como grito de sinceridad, como extraída de un rincón rodeado de telarañas.  
No sabe por qué, y no se lo pregunta tampoco, pero bien que lo recuerda.

–No la entiendo.

– ¿Mmm?

Seth descansó la espalda contra la pared, al tiempo que Leah se tumbaba en su cama.  
–Bella Swan. –murmuró tras dudarlo unos segundos. –Su novio se fue. La dejó, probablemente por otra.

Seth dejó las imperfecciones del techo por unos segundos escasos y fijó la vista en su hermana. Finalmente la apartó, pues ella se había percatado que la observaba.

–Ella todavía lo espera.

– ¿No está con Jake?

–No.

–Pero…

–Te digo que no. Ella espera a…ese, ¿cómo se llamaba? El Cullen. Da igual. Lo espera.

Seth no supo qué añadir después de eso, y tampoco lo pensó mucho, después de todo, no le interesaba en lo absoluto que Isabella Swan esperara o no a Edward Cullen, si bien su padre y el de Bella eran amigos, ellos no tenían más vínculos en común. Jake, quizás.

Pero observar a Bella a través de los ojos de Leah fue especialmente duro. No sólo para Jake, también para Sam, como una renovada y certera puñalada.

A nadie le gustaba tener que compartir sus secretos más íntimos con los otros, pero menos le gustaba a nadie tener que ver cómo o qué pensaba Leah, sus recuerdos, sus mañas, sus malicias con forma.

Sobre todo porque aquella vez, Leah los había desconcertado a todos.

Era sabido que Bella no le caía demasiado bien, pero Seth debía reconocer que no se hubiera imaginado que Leah la hubiera considerado su igual. No en ese sentido.  
Porque Leah comparaba el dolor de la partida de Edward Cullen para Bella como en su momento fue para ella la pérdida de Sam.  
Ambas habían obtenido promesas vanas de un amor que se extinguió como el fuego, por decirlo de alguna manera un poco más dramática. Ninguno había tenido problemas para romper sus promesas con ellas. Descalificar sus palabras, dar marcha atrás y marcharse.

– ¿Cómo ha podido perdonarle? –chilló, incrédula, _casi_ furiosa. No, furiosa no, ¿decepcionada, quizás?

– ¿Eh?

–La tonta de Bella, Cullen regresó, le lloró un poco y ella… ¡La abandonó! Rompió su palabra para con ella, se fue. Y ella… ¿Acaso no recuerda cómo estaba antes de que Jacob la acogiera? ¡Tonta, tonta Isabella Swan!

Seth rió entre dientes.

– ¿Y qué más da?

–No lo sé. Pero…no la entiendo. –murmuró, pagada de sí misma, con la mirada perdida.

Seth la observa ahora y una sonrisa torcida toma partida en su rostro. Tiene la respuesta que necesitaba, porque encontró el recuerdo concreto.

La lluvia es parte de la escenografía cotidiana. Es monotonía. Y enlodados, dos lobos como ellos solos, saltan charcos y corren. Juegan entre ellos y se muerden en broma. Se embisten y se miran. Corren entre los árboles y se pierden, se reencuentran y se enfrentan en un momento de extenuante éxtasis.

Él aúlla y se detiene a descansar. A muchos kilómetros, Seth, Embry y Quil también comparten su momento feliz.

No son dignos de interrumpir y lo saben. No lo hacen.

Nuevamente aúlla, se siente en necesidad. Ella lo deja y se burla de él con comentarios superficialmente hirientes. Entonces Jake se lanza sobre ella, sin más intenciones que retornar el juego o acallar sus palabras mudas. Un juego bruto que ella sabe jugar de maravilla.

Y entre la lluvia, la noche se diluye y ninguno puede continuar con ello. Entonces formalizan una tregua y cada uno se marcha ya más tranquilo.

Así se desahogan ellos, es un ritual. O casi.

Es algo íntimo y privado, o tan privado como puede serlo en una manada tan curiosa como aquella. Es algo entre lobos, que es imposible conciliar entre humanos, porque cuando son humanos, Jake no soporta a Leah, y Leah no puede mantener la boca cerrada durante mucho tiempo.  
Sus pensamientos gritan, sí, pero ella corre y salta, se moja y lucha, y a veces se permite eso de dejar de pensar. Son todos un poco más felices así.

Entre las muchas virtudes de Seth, la inteligencia está vigente. Es una luz, podría decirse, no sin cierta ironía bien encaminada.

–Así que era eso. –sonríe.  
Leah arquea una ceja y lo mira interrogante.

–La razón por la que no entrabas en fase es que no querías que él supiera.

Ella le mira acusadoramente y no hacen falta más palabras, porque su expresión habla por ella.

–Cállate.

–Oh, Leah…

– ¡Cállate! –responde azorada.

Ahora, Seth comprende un poco más que antes el porqué tanto resentimiento contra Bella, cuyo único pecado consistió en ser lo suficientemente sencilla, bonita y torpe como para atrapar a Jacob Black sin desearlo.

...

Listo.  
Lo cierto es que no quedó como esperaba, y la última parte no me gusta demasiado, pero es una necesidad publicarlo, creo. Era lo que necesitaba en un momento preciso.

Ya saben, no les cuesta nada decirme lo que opinan. Sólo les llevará cinco minutos y un plus de apretar el botoncito de abajo que dice Go. Socialicen con el botoncito. Dicen que adelgaza, y no sé si es verdad, pero que me va a hacer un poquito más feliz, eso denlo por hecho.

Seth pide encarecidamente que se solidaricen con su hermana mediante un review xD

¡Suerte!


End file.
